Ah ces contes qui nous ont fait rêver!
by Chloe-Sullivan-Kent
Summary: Cest une parodie de plusieurs contes pour enfants avec plusieurs persos de différentes séries ( mais ya des persos inventés en fait ce sont les persos de mon club sur internet et ce fic a été écrit pour un concours décriture et cest samllville parc


Ahhhhhh ces contes ki nous ont fait rêvés!!!! Résumé: Un mélange de plusieurs contes de notre enfance a ma version! Couple: Chloé/Lex... même si ce fic est une GROSSE connerie!!! Personages: - Blanche neige : moi même!!! IM THE STAR!!! - Le prince charmant: Lex Luthor ( vous en doutiez??? ) - La mère de la belle au bois dormant: Sidney - La mère-grand: Julianna Hatkins ( dsl si ya erreur dans le nom jy vais de mémoire ) - Le grand méchant loup: Spike - La tueuse de grand méchant loup: Faith - L'hystérike amante du grand méchant loup: Buffy Summers - La mère de la méchante belle soeur: Drusilla - La méchante belle soeur: Liz Parker - Le serviteur de la méchante belle soeur: Clark Kent - L'amant de la méchante belle soeur: Max Evans - Le mirroir: Léo - Les naines: - Prof: Willow  
- Joyeuse : Maxe  
- Grincheuse: Cordélia  
- Dormeur: Harmony (jsais est pas ds le club mais y mankait un persos! Elle c'est son cervo ki dort!)  
- Atchoum: Anya  
- Timide: Fred  
- Simplet: Dawn - Les animaux: - Lapin: Logan  
- Loup: Angel - Les sorcières: - Paige  
- Phoebe  
- Piper - Le garde de sécurité: Alec - Le docteur: Lana Lang - L'alcoolique: Tina ( inkiète toi po tes quelqun de génial dans mon histoire! ) - La bête : Lionel Luthor ( bon je sais je sais il est pas dans le club mais j'avait besoin de quelqun d'horrible pour jouer le role! ) * IMPORTANT : J' ai choisi mes personnages comme ca ca na rien a voir avec ce que je pense de vous si vous avez un role méchant cest probablement que jaime pas votre persos et non vous directement! Et je me moke du caractère de certains personnages mais bien vouloir ne pas en tenir compte ce n'est que des blagues et je ne veut pas être méchante envers personne! merci! ceci est un message enregistrer! *  
  
Et si on commencait l'histoire??? C'est parti!!!  
  
Scène 1, Le petit Chaperon rouge  
  
Roswell, Nouveau Mexique  
  
Dans une petite maison perdu en plein milieu d'une ville qui est elle même un trou perdu ( tout le monde me suit??? ) vivait une bien jolie fille du nom de Chloé Sullivan. Par un beau jour perdu dans la petite ville perdue de Roswell, la mère de Chloé voulu envoyer sa fille chez Jullianna, sa mère- grand, ki était bien triste et seule depuis que son dernier mari avait subi un HORRIBLE accident ki avait cosé sa mort.  
  
Sydney: CHLOÉ!!!! BOUGE TON Q DE DEVANT "FRIENDS" IL FO QUE TU AILLE PORTER DES TRUCS A TA MÈRE-GRAND! Elle vient de m'apeller, elle fait semblant d'être en dépression depuis qu'elle a tué son dernier mari, Picsou,... a moins que ce ne soit Mickey??? Bah je sais plus! Peut importe tu vas porter ca a ta grand-mère! Chloé: NA MAIS TES MALADE??? Y fait o moins 50 degrés a l'ombre dehors! Sydney: Hé ho! Tu parles a ta mère la! Soit plus polie! Alors tu fait ce que je te dit et tu vas porter ces choses a ta mère-grand!!! Chloé: et cest koi déja le chemin pour allé chez la vieille??? Sydney: Tu suit le chemin de sable... Chloé: Nan mais tu me prend pour une conne ou koi??? Ya que ca du sable à Roswell!!! Sydney: Ben cest ca! traverse le désert! Pis fait toi pas avoir par le grand méchant vampire! Chloé: Mais oui... bla bla bla  
  
Et Chloé partit. Elle traversa le désert. Arrivé ché sa mère-grand elle cogna.  
  
Jullianna: Tire le manche a balai et la roulette tournera! Euh... ah non cest pas ca! Tire la bombinette et la chevillette chéra! Chloé: Nan mais quest ce que tu racontes là??? Parle moi com il faut sinon jvais le bouffer cque je tapportes!  
  
Cest la que Chloé entendit sa mère-grand hurler.  
  
Chloé: Mais kes ce kel a encore cette...  
  
Mais elle nut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car quand elle entra elle vit le grand méchant vampire entrain de sucer le sang de sa grand-mère.  
  
Chloé: Nan mais fo pas se gèner! Tu vas t'arrêter de shyphoner ma grand- mère???  
  
Spike se retourna vers Chloé et la regarda avec des yeux michants en s'approchant d'elle doucement.  
  
Chloé: Oh oh... jaurait p-e du me la fermer... non.... jaurait VRAIMENT du me la fermer... euh... o secours???  
  
On entend en musike de fond le thème de " Super Man " Et on voit Faith débarker par une fenêtre. Elle plante son pieu dans le coeur de Spike ki se désintègre. Buffy ki venait de débarker vit cette scène, o combien horrible, ce dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle cria comme une hystérie.  
  
Buffy: NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN mon chériiiiiiiiiiii ne ten va passsssssssssssssss NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN sinon jvais encore en pleurer pendant les 3 prochaines saisonssssss ( point de vu personel! ) OUINNNNNN!! Faith: Génial jlai enfin eu cet enfoiré! Buffy: Salope!  
  
Et elle gifla Faith. Faith pour se défendre la traita de poufiasse en lui tirant les cheveux. Buffy, elle, préféra la griffer. Et ainsi continua le super combat tueuse/tueuse.  
  
Chloé: Bon ben... euh... moi jvais partir! Enchantée de vous avoir connu!  
  
Et Chloé retourna chez elle.  
  
Scène 2, Blanche Neige  
  
3 mois plus tard.  
  
La mère de Chloé a été tué par un fou du vloant il y a 2 mois. Mais le père du type a payé la rancon, il a retrouvé sa voiture avec la plake dimatriculation: LEX, a larrière.  
  
Toujours est il que Chloé fu adopter par une femme du nom de Drusilla. Drusilla avait une fille, Liz. Liz était une fille méchante... elle voulait toujours être la plus belle pour être la reine du grand Alexandre Joseph Luthor. Alors comme tout les matins elle demanda à Léo, son mirroir, de lui dir ki était la plus belle.  
  
Liz: Morroir, mirroir, dit moi ki... Léo:... est la plus belle! Ca va ca va je conanit le baratin!!! Et bien sache, ma chère, que tu vas être détrôner, car la plus belles est bien entendu la superbe Chloé Sullivan... elle est trop canon cette fille!!! ( ahhhhh les hommes!!! tous pareils!!! ) Liz: KOI?? MEST TES COMPLÊTEMENT FOU!!! CEST MOI LA PLUS BELLE!!!  
  
Et elle brisa son mirroir. Mais le mirroir se mit a rire  
  
Léo: Je fonctionne avec des batteries! Hé hé tu croyait pouvoir te débarrasser de moi??? Liz: FERME LA!!!  
  
Mais le mirroir continua quand même a rigoler. C'est à ce moment que Max Evans, le petit ami de Liz, entra. Il avait tout entendu.  
  
Max: Tu sais ma chérie, moi je trouve que cest toi la plus jolie... Liz: NA MAIS TU TE FOUTE DE MA GEULE??? JMEN FOU DE TOI CHÉ MÊME PAS PKOI JE SORT AK UN PLOUC PAREIL!  
  
Max courut hors de la chambre, se mit en petite boule dans un coin et commenca a pleurer comme le gros bébé kil est!  
  
Liz: Bon ENFIN ya foutu le camp... kel nul!!! Clark!!!! Clark vient ici!!! Clark: Oui madame? Liz: Clark, tu vas emmener ma TRÈS CHÈRE soeur Chloé dans les bois et ensuite tu la tueras! Et ensuite tu m'apportera son coeur! Clark: Mais... mais... ma maman veut pas que je fasse du mal au gens... Liz: Elle est ici ta maman??? NON alors tu fait ce que je te dit!!! Nan mais kes ce ki ma prit d'être entourés de nul pareil!!!  
  
Alors, comme convenu Clark emmena Chloé dans les bois. Mais il était pleins de remords... pour faire changement...  
  
Clark: Chloé, ta michante belle soeur voulait que jte tue mais j'ai pas le courage alors cours pis revient plus o chateau sinon Liz va être méchante avec moi... Chloé: Bah... ben... ok merci!!!  
  
Elle salua Clark et partit. Clark, lui devait ramener un coeur. Alors il marcha un peu et trouva une biche ki s'était fait buté par la voiture de Lex Luthor et ki pourrissait sur le bord de la route. Il fut délicat pour lui enlever le coeur... voulant pas faire mal o cadavre de la biche!!!  
  
Scène 3, Blanche neige et les 7 naines  
  
Chloé marcha lontemps quand elle rencontra 2 animaux, un lapin et un loup. Elle voulait leur parler mais elle remarka que le lapin était déja bien occupé... il fesait des choses pas très catholique à une lapine. Alors elle décida de parler au loup:  
  
Chloé: Excuse moi M. le loup... c'est que je suis perdue et j'aimerait bien que tu me montres où je pourrait trouvé de la civilisation... Loup: Nan mais j'ai l'air de koi??? Un guide pour les touristes??? J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de montrer son chemin a une gami... aie!!!!  
  
Chloé venait de lui balancer son pied sur le museau.  
  
Loup: Ok ok... si tu me prend par les sentiments...  
  
Et le Loup l'emmena a une toute petite maison toute mignonne, quand Chloé se retourna pour remercier le loup il était déja partit, de peur de recevoir un autre coup.  
  
Chloé: Pfff!!! Petites natures!!! Un ptit coup et ils sont térrorisés!  
  
Chloé se diriga vers la petite maison. En dedans tout était propre. Il y avait 7 petits lits alignés avec beaucoup de posters sur le dessus : Keanu Reeves, Ben Afleck etc.Chloé avait très faim, alors elle fouilla dans le frigo, se prit un pepsi et de la pizza et écouta le dvd de Matrix sur l'écran géant. Ensuite elle était épuisée alors elle se coucha.  
  
Kan les naines sont revenus de leur boulot, un club de strip tease, elles remarquèrent Chloé, couchée dans un lit.  
  
Grincheuse: nan mais faut pas de gèner!!!! Timide: Nan mais.. tu... tu... pourrait être... plus sympa... kan même... enfin... si tu veut... Joyeuse: Génial!!! Une nouvelle à la maison!!! Chloé qui venait de se réveillée: Vous savez la signification des mots silence et discrétion??? Prof: allez, allez, on se calme!!! Bonjour, comment tu t'apelles? Chloé: Chloé Prof: Bonjour Chloé! Alors kes ce ki t'ammènes dans notre maison?  
  
Et Chloé leur raconta toute l'histoire.  
  
Atchoum: Oh c'est *snif snif* trop triste... ATCHOUM! Simplet: Tient un mouchoir Atchoum: Ouach!!! Il est déja utilisé!!! Simplet: Désolée...  
  
Chloé passa plusieurs semaines chez les naines. Elles les trouvait sympa sauf qu'elle allait bientot faire une overdose de Keanu Reeves si ca continuait comme ca!!!  
  
Pendant ce temps, Liz remarka que Chloé n'était pas morte, alors elle dit à la mère de Clark qu'il n'avait pas été gentil alors la mère de Clark le fit mettre à genoux dans un coin pendant une heure et il fut privé de dessert! De la vraie torture... povre Clark! Liz confectionna une pomme empoisonnée et alla à la maison des naines. ( Hé oui après avoir menacée de lui enlevé ses batteries, Léo a cédé et lui a dit où elle était! Pffff petites natures!!! )  
  
Alors par un beau jour, Liz arriva, sauf que... stupide com elle est, elle a oubliée de se déguisée alors elle s'est battue avec Chloé juska ce kelle réussissent a lui enfoncer un morceau de pomme dans la gorge!!! À leur retour les naines trouvèrent Chloé inconsciente et la mirent dans un cerceuil.  
  
Simplet: On pourrait peut-être demander à un prince charmant de l'embrasser! Grincheuse: Nan mais cest koi cette idée stupide??? Simplet: Ben koi??? Ca marche dans les films... Dormeuse: Ellle a pas tort là... Gincheuse: Attendez là... simplet a eu une bonne idée??? L'apocalypse est proche... Prof: ON SE CALME!!! Bon... on peut toujours essayer le truc de simplet... kes ce quon a a perdre??? Simplet: On va suivre mon idée!!! Ouaisssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alors les naines cherchèrent le prince charmant ki pourrait réveiller leur Chloé. Heureusement ils trouvèrent Lex Luthor sur le bord de la route. Hé oui... il a eu un autre accident et a foncé dans un pillone d'électricité. Les naines leur demanda si il pouvait pas essayer de réanimer Chloé ce que Lex accepta avec plaisir. Il mankait pas une occasion d'embrasser une fille!!! Les naines amenèrent Lex près du cerceuil:  
  
Lex: Bah dit donc! Elle est vachement jolie cette fille!  
  
Et il l'embrassa sur le champ. Malheureusement ca ne marcha pas.  
  
Grincheuse: Jlavait bien dit que ca marcherait pas!!! Lex: mais attendez... c'est pas un baiser qu'elle a besoin!!! Elle a un truc coincé dans la gorge!!  
  
Alors Lex fit une pression sur son ventre pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Le morceau de pomme sortit d'un coup, frappa Lex à la tête, ki, sous le choc, recula en titubant, sauf kil arriva au bord de la falaise, déboula pendant 2 minutes, puis se fracassa la tête conte un rocher...  
  
Chloé s'tait réveillée et avait vu cette scène.  
  
Chloé: oups... pas très fort pour une première rencontre....  
  
Scène 4, L'hopital  
  
Lex passa kelkes semaines à l'hopital avec une fracture du crane et 3 cotes cassées. Mais il recu tout les soins rapidement car Chloé à fait une crise d'hystérie à une médecin du nom de Lana Lang, ki portait une veste de médecin et un stétoscope rose bonbon, la traumatisant pour kelle se bouge le Q pour guérir Lex. Heureusement pour Lana, Alec, le garde de sécurité fit sortir Chloé de force, non sans peine et griffures...  
  
Quand Lex se remit sur pieds il se souvena kil devait marié la stupide Liz Parker, mais lui ca lui tentait pas, c'est Chloé kil voulait. Et quand Chloé lui raconta l'histoire de sa belle soeur Lex décida de vengé sa bien aimée.  
  
Scène 5, Le bal  
  
C,était le fameux bal où Lex devait annoncer sa fiancée... heum... réctification... sa quatrième fiancée.... puiske kil s,était déja marier 3 fois!  
  
Tout se passa bien pour Liz, elle dansa avec Lex toute la soirée. Soudain est venu le temps où Lex devait annoncé sa future épouse  
  
Lex: J'aimerais vous annoncer ki sera ma future femme... son nom est... Chloé Sullivan!!!  
  
Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre. Personne voulait que Liz devienne reine! Liz, elle, voyait rouge. Quand elle vit sa belle soeur apparaitre, que tout le monde trouva bcp plus jolie que Liz, elle se rua sur elle. Heureusement, notre alcoolique préférée fit son entrée, elle frappa Liz à la tête.  
  
Tina: Nan mais tu vas arrêter de geuler???? J'ai un foutu mal de tête!!!  
  
Drusilla, morte de honte, fit une crise cardiaque.  
  
Scène 6, La belle et la bête  
  
Kelkes mois plus tard, Liz se maria avec Lionel Luthor, la bête. Mais celui- ci la trompait avec la belle... et 33 autres femmes aussi... alors elle kitta le palais en jurant kelle salirait sa réputation. Mais Lionel Luthor paya trois sorcières, les soeurs Halliwel, pour la tuer. Ce qu'elle firent puiske kil y avait un bo chèque de 100 000 euros ki venait à la fin...  
  
Scène 7, La fin  
  
Quant a Chloé et Lex, ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent tout pleins de petits enfants chauves!!!  
  
FIN 


End file.
